


i'd wanna be felled by you (held by you)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Roommates, Season/Series 01, Under-negotiated Kink, brief eliot/q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I swear to god Coldwater, close your mind before I close it for you.”Quentin jumps, door slamming shut behind him and the Mariah Carey song echoing louder in his head.





	i'd wanna be felled by you (held by you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radchaai (rigormorphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigormorphis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hungry Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814830) by [radchaai (rigormorphis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigormorphis/pseuds/radchaai). 

Q’s exhausted. More mentally than physically, and a younger him would have never believed how tough it is to study magic. He loves it of course, wouldn’t trade it for anything- but god, he can’t help wishing it came easier. Shifting his bag, he unlocks the dorm. It’s only four or so, he can get a quick nap in, work on his homework and make it to the night time lecture on dream magic. 

“I swear to god Coldwater, close your mind before I close it for you.” 

Quentin jumps, door slamming shut behind him and the Mariah Carey song echoing louder in his head- it’s better than- but damnit not a good one, so not-

“For fuck’s sake,” Penny growls, crowding him up against the door. He’s frustrated and hot as fuck, and Quentin can feel his pulse race, forcing himself to focus on the lyrics harder. “Touch My Body? Really? Do you listen to anything that isn’t pop shit on repeat?” 

This would be a fantastic moment to apologize and disappear. Perhaps to the library, or the quad, or really anywhere else. But Q doesn’t catch it, much like he doesn’t catch Penny’s latest questions, hasn’t gotten past him asking to be touched. 

It doesn’t matter that he’s only quoting, his mind has already pulled up all the recent fantasies, thrown in an extra line. There’s a sharp intake of breath that isn’t his, and too late Quentin realizes he let the song drop. (Belatedly he goes to the next line, _throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel_\- and fuck, that might be worse.) 

“Oh.” 

Q squeezes his eyes shut, as if he might wake up. He’s expecting a punch, in a twisted way might even get off on it. (Not in the moment, getting punched fucking hurts. But after, he’s always had a weakness for messed up fantasies.)

Penny’s hand is startlingly gentle as it cups his jaw, and Q can’t help opening his eyes, face on fire. “Show me the rest.” 

It isn’t a question, and his traitorous mind is wide open, offering everything. Penny sucking him off and not letting him come, Penny fucking him too hard and too fast, pleasure and pain muddling together, Penny keeping him under a desk for hours while he does more important stuff, his mouth aching and full of him. Penny lazily fucking him in front of everyone in their class, their jeers making him even harder. Penny catching him jerking off, Penny choking him, Penny catching him with three fingers up his ass, Penny yanking him around by the hair, Penny, fuck Penny walking out of the shower, water beading down his chest-

“You like it when I’m mean to you,” Penny says, voice unfairly neutral after what he’s seen. 

It makes Quentin flush all the harder, “I’m sorry.”

His mouth curls up into a devastatingly gorgeous smirk, “Of course you do, pathetic nerd boy.” 

Q whimpers, and Penny’s hand trails down to his throat, breaths coming quick against the heat. “I’m surprised you kept it from me this long.”

“El-Eliot’s been helping me with my head.” 

Penny snorts, must catch the image that comes to mind of Eliot’s unorthodox training. “Mhmm, I can see how you think of him. Bet you wish he was here too.” 

A moan stumbles past his lips, and Penny’s thigh slides between his legs, a delicious friction that he can’t help rub up against. 

“Or maybe you’re hoping he’ll see it in your mind. One trick tramp. We shouldn’t expect more from you.” 

“He’s’n-” the words blur together, refuse to come out properly. 

“Yeah,” Penny says, pressing his thigh higher and making him keen. “I bet you’ll be projecting getting fucked around him too.” 

“H-he’s not a tele-_fuck_.” Q curses as Penny’s hand slips under his shirt, pinching a nipple. 

He chuckles, pushing his shirt off. “We’ll make sure it’s obvious then,” he says, and before Quentin can get his hands on Penny’s clothes, teeth sink into the top of his shoulder. Pain blossoms outwards, and he slumps against the door, clutching Penny closer. He doesn’t know if he wants to try casting something or lose himself more in the feeling, it’s zen almost- the closest he’s gotten to proper meditation. 

But then Penny starts to suck on the skin, and his dick makes the decision, rubbing against his thigh. 

“-please, fuck me, please Penny, please-” 

His mouth snaps shut when he recognizes the desperate whining is coming from _himself_, and Penny’s lips vibrate briefly before pulling away. His eyes are sparkling, and he spins them around. Q nearly falls on his ass, Penny snickering. 

“Down boy,” he says, and it doesn’t click until his hands are pressing his shoulders down. 

Q falls to his knees, pain spiking up in a way that will be worse later. Now though, now he doesn’t give a damn about anything that isn’t six inches in front of him. 

Penny snorts, “It’s bigger than that honey.” 

Quentin doesn’t know how there’s any blood left to flood his face, but it flares hot all the same. A retort is under his tongue, but he doesn’t want to break this fever dream of impossibility. His fingers fumble with the pants, which is almost impressive given how loose the cotton is. Impressive and pathetic and loose shuffle together in his head, a new idea about Penny examining his hole after railing him all night, and fuck he’s going to be coming before he even gets his mouth around-

“C’mon cocksucker Coldwater. Some of us have plans tonight.”

“Right, right,” he murmurs, pushing the underwear down. 

Penny’s dick is way too fucking pretty to be a penis. Unnaturally so, artistic really, how the blush pink fades into a bronze. Fingers yank him out of the reverie, tugging on his hair, and Q nearly panics at fucking up again, swallowing down as much of the cock as he can. 

He chokes almost instantly, swallowing down the cough and pacing himself better. One hand around the base of Penny’s dick, the other on his thigh. He can do this. As long as he goes slow, he avoids hitting his gag reflex, can mess around with licking and suction. His eyes flick up once he has a handle on it, and Penny’s leaning against the door, doesn’t bother looking down. But his fingers scratch behind his ear, pull on his hair a bit, and Q’s gut burns all the hotter. 

“You’re good at this,” Penny says, gently rocking his hips. 

His eyes water and he doesn’t feel good at this, but _fuck_ is he getting off on it, his cock painfully hard in his jeans. 

“Much better than you are at magic,” Penny continues, and the flush comes back burning. He backs up instinctively, but Penny pulls him closer, keeps pulling until his cock is nestled in his throat, until he can’t go any deeper. 

“This is where you belong Q.”

Quentin comes in his pants with a mangled groan, Penny following after. He swallows, luckily doesn’t taste much as it’s already in his throat. The salty bitterness is brief as the softening cock slips out of his mouth, reality slamming into him. 

He scrambles up, taking a half step back, “Right. Um, that happened.” 

Penny rolls his eyes, “Great you’re back to your usual articulate self. I was almost worried I went too far.” 

Q wants to scoff, but his throat is beginning to feel a bit off. “I can take it.” 

Penny barks out a laugh, two fingers pressing down on the fresh shoulder bruise. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier's nfwmb
> 
> & remix-wise i thought it'd be fun to make the fantasy real and the real stuff a fantasy, hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
